Tied Down
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Yukina and Kuwabara have a unique relationship, being human and demon. Kuwabara was accepting of the fact that in some areas Yukina was stronger than a human woman would be, stronger than he was even. It made him feel good his woman could hold her own against street punks. Sometimes it just plain made him feel good!
1. Chapter 1

_So. Someone requested a very specific type of story and this is the setup for it. Straight up lemon is too sour, but if you mix it with water and sugar you get something positively delicious! Here's to requests and me taking my sweet ass time with it! This is me trying to make up a plausible scenario for Yukina dominating in the bedroom and Kuwabara being the passive partner._

"She-she just doesn't understand what's doing with a man and woman. How do you explain something like that?" Kuwabara moped. He was sprawled across the battered table top nestled between him and Kurama. It was the first Sunday of the month and the two redheads were currently carrying out the tradition they'd started years back right as the first demon tournament was taking place.

Kuwabara's slumped form took up most of the available table space, but the kindhearted, plump waitress set down two steaming mugs of white hot chocolate; one in the gap left under Kuwabara's armpit and the other balance precariously on his downtrodden head. Kurama smiled politely in response to her motherly smile. She brushed a few bright orange springs of hair behind Kuwabara's ear, patted Kurama's shoulder once, then turned tail to go about her job. She dropped off a third cup of hot chocolate to the only other occupant of the small coffee house, a man sitting several tables from the two redheads. Both men absently lifted a hand in an informal farewell.

"I love Marou, she's gotta damn good spirit," Kuwabara mumbled still face down.

Kurama chuckled at his friend's comment and took the two cups in hand. "You only say that because she puts marshmallows in your cocoa. It's that extra bit of sugar that would kill a diabetic."

Pulling himself up with a cheeky grin, Kuwabara snatched the cup that had an extra film of white lumps from Kurama's loose grip. Gulping down a scolding mouthful, Kuwabara wiped away the leftover dampness on his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kurama calmly sipped his cocoa, letting the rich taste roll around his mouth and warm him slowly. His eyes were soft as he stared at his friend. "You were speaking of Yukina," Kurama prompted when Kuwabara gave no indication of continuing with he's previous topic.

Kuwabara looked determinedly into the dregs of his drink, anything then having to own to the frustration he felt in his and Yukina's relationship. What kinda man would break with his love over something sexual? He was stronger than that; he loved her like Hell. Chased her through the demon world when she'd departed from the human one. He'd thought she'd understood the true extent to his feelings then, but a year later and they were still acting the role of awkward teenagers.

One question bounced around his skull. In the seven years of knowing Yukina, three of which Kuwabara considered them being entered into a relationship of some higher significance, he's never seen the demoness more than place a swift kiss on the cheek. While he thought of himself as a man stronger than most men, Kuwabara was still a man, with all the needs and urges that brought about; all of which were directed at a woman that may not even be able to reciprocate those kinda actions and emotions. He forced himself to ask the question that could potentially make or break his relationship with Yukina.

"Are the ice maidens- are they asexual? I mean- I know they make babies on their own. But do they…can they be attracted to the opposite sex?"

The heat in his face was overwhelming. Kuwabara couldn't recall a time when he was as embarrassed as he was now asking his friend if he thought his girlfriend was into him. It made him feel less than a man, seeking outside reassurance aside from Yukina. She should be the only one that he needed to consult; a silently understood confirmation. But Kuwabara doubt her ability to even comprehend anything in a sexual sense. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he almost missed the answer he was waiting for Kurama to give.

After many years of close friendship, Kurama had no hesitation on reaching across the table and grasping Kuwabara's hand.

"Oh, Kuwabara. I know Yukina feels for you very strongly. Humans," here Kurama chuckled fondly, "humans may have a stronger, deeper connection to their emotions, but demons still access them to an extent, especially when combined with an obsession. You are her obsession much the same way as Keiko is Yusuke's."

Uneasy to convince, Kuwabara mumbled, "He don't have no problem showing it."

Kurama bent his head to catch Kuwabara's downcast eyes. "Yes, and he's been exposed and raised in an environment of expression and action. He will always be human in that sense. Yukina, on the other hand, has been raised in oppression. The ice maiden are sheltered and their homogeneous reproduction privies them to upholding a serious flaw in mannerism. They know no gender roles, because they are all the same. And they show little emotion because they are frozen hearted."

Kuwabara snorted.

"You may be skeptical, but Yukina is marked for what she is in her ability to integrate with not just society, but a human one at that. She laughs and smiles and cares. And she does all these things with you , _for_ you. When her mother mated with a fire demon to create her and Hiei, they were allowed a chance to be more than just the living, breathing icicles of the ice maiden," Kurama looked dead into Kuwabara's hopeful eyes, "She loves you in all the ways a demon can love."

Relieved. Kuwabara was honestly relieved to know that not only was it physically possible for the two of them to be together, but that in a demon equivalent, Yukina was as crazy for him as he was for her. Tears were gathering in his eyes when he gave a small, weak cough. "Shit, Kurama. Thanks."

With a firm squeeze and a warm smile, Kurama withdrew his hand. From several tables over, the man slouched over his own empty cup slammed his fist down on the clean surface of the table.

"God damnit! Why won't you let me sit with you! It feels weird eavesdropping on everything Kuwabara's bitching about!" Yusuke yelled. In the deserted café his outburst disturbed no one. Not even Marou, who didn't so much as pause in her wipe down of the counter.

"Shut the Hell up, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara, slamming his own fist against the table before bringing it back up to point at him, a look of warning on his face.

"Yes, I believe your intruding presence is enough without the addition of your whining," Kurama commented.

"I don't see why you guys are so touchy about your hang time. I like hot beverages in the middle of the summer, too!"

"This is me and Kurama time! Kinda like how you and me got the arcade. And Hiei and I got endless amounts of playful banter."

"So? I can be here if I wanna!"

"Precisely. Which is why we do not object too strongly when you are set off to the side _quietly_."

Yusuke roughly shoved the table away from him as he kicked his chair back. "Fuck you," he yelled, jabbing a finger at Kurama, "Fuck you," this time at Kuwabara. "Imma fix your lame ass problems way better then _Kurama_ ever could!"

And with that Yusuke stormed out of the small café, the bell tinkling softly after his aggressive departure.

"He's always been a bit dramatic," Kuwabara scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kurama silently nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next installment! Brimming with sexual tension! I've enjoyed the challenge of writing outside my typical storyline. I don't usually focus on the nitty-gritty of relationships. Don't know why, this is so fun! No dialogue in this chapter. Yukina and Kuwabara are doing this silent bit that just screams sex instead! Enjoy~_

Kurama was smarter than him; it was something Kuwabara had come to accept. Wasn't hard to swallow since Kuwabara knew a great many people were more intelligent than he was. Yusuke, God bless his decaying brain, was one of the few Kuwabara was absolutely confident in being stupider than himself. So when Kurama said he knew just what to say to Yukina in order to nudge her in the right direction, namely towards Kuwabara and preferably without the trouble of clothes to separate them, Kuwabara thought he could rely on the man. He should have remembered that he wasn't the best at thinking things through.

It may have been Kurama's near constant use of subtlety that he couldn't point blank tell Yukina what was doing. It could have been Yukina's exceptional knack at not comprehending the nature of anything remotely sexual; the very cause for Kurama's talk with Yukina. Either or, or maybe even a horribly unlucky combination of the two was the catalyst for one of the most awkward evenings Kuwabara had to suffer through.

And he had once sat through a grueling 4 hour long The Talk narrated by his sister. With cigarette buds as demonstrative tools. The experience was one of the leading reasons he'd failed to pick up on the family tradition of becoming a chain smoker.

He was nervous and excited all in one. Yukina was over for lunch, the first since Kurama had spoken to her on his behalf of his doubts and worries. Kuwabara wanted to call the lunch a date, but considering Yusuke and Kurama were taking it upon themselves to gate crash what would have been a sweet occasion he didn't think it could be classified as anything more than a group get together. Not when two third wheels were tagging along.

That is until Yukina began pouring everyone a cup of after meal tea.

Kurama and Yusuke were busy discussing the competition for the upcoming demon tournament. With the other two distracted with their talk of violence, Kuwabara was zoned out, daydreaming of risqué activities he and Yukina could be doing on the table right now. Used to her oblivious nature, Kuwabara didn't bother to avert his heavy lidded gaze from Yukina as she topped off Yusuke's cup.

Yukina was donned in her usual kimono, her hair tied back just the same. But the front of her kimono was pulled further apart then she typically wore it, the hint of cleavage visible when she was sitting dipped deeper while she was bent over pouring herself a cup of tea. The small amount of extra flesh didn't faze Yusuke, who was used to seeing much more from Keiko, or Kurama, who was so thoroughly disinterested in his friend's girl that she could be doing cartwheels in the buff and Kurama won't wink an eye. No those two were unfazed and carrying out a conversation while Kuwabara was mesmerized.

Over the rim of her cup, Yukina caught his eye. What he saw shimmering in the depths of her rubied eyes was pure, unadulterated sex. The look was one Kuwabara had only seen a handful of times. Most weren't directed at himself and never had the look of sex came from Yukina. Yukina's open, much anticipated interest was a pleasant surprise, but his reaction to it wasn't. Her one look shot right into his cock, bringing his entire body into sharp awareness. Along with the very physical need to take her now, Kuwabara felt a lick of hatred. He was downright pissed his friends were here to ruin the occasion.

Kuwabara shifted in his seat, the head of his cock pressed uncomfortably against the teeth of his zipper, straining to get out and have at the one woman he'd wanted ever since he could first want sex. One look and he was ready to go, just the hint of want from his woman and he was at attention. Kuwabara was slightly shamed, thinking maybe in his already worked up state of mind he'd seen something in Yukina's gaze that wasn't there. The small smirk that quirked her lips sent his mind reeling in the fact that _yes_ she was totally eyefucking him. Kuwabara never thought he'd be so glad to be visually violated, but _damn_ it was a turn on the Yukina could play with him at last.

And in front of company at that.

Kuwabara shot a quick glance at Yusuke and Kurama, checking that they were still strategizing on which opponents they needed to take out in order for a fair King to rein. The two were distracted, but Kuwabara didn't want to go through the embarrassment of their prodding if they started paying attention. Yukina must have had the same thoughts for she was calming sipping at her tea, eyes closed in peace.

Kuwabara reached for the honey in the middle of the table. Tea was too bold for him so he liked to sweeten the stuff up much like he did with everything else. A thin drizzle of honey plopped to the bottom of his cup when Kuwabara absentmindedly flicked his gaze back to Yukina.

Yukina was looking right at him again, instantly pulling him into a heated private moment. The tip of her tongue darted out, lapping at her upper lip. Her plump lower lip got the same treatment before being sucked into her mouth on a bite. The moan that slipped from his mouth rolled into a cough in a weak cover up. Honey splattered the table at his tightened grip around the bear shaped bottle turned upside down in his big hand. Heat pooled in both his heads, the polar pull making his head dizzy with desire. A twittering laugh fell into Yukina's cup as her amusement of Kuwabara's predicament bubbled up.

Kuwabara's edible Jackson Pollack broke Yusuke and Kurama from their conversation. Their attention was now focused on him, trying to catch up on to what they'd missed. Flames burned his cheeks at the scrutinizing looks he was receiving from everyone. Two of them were curious, but the last was a look of female evaluation before the pounce that had his cock throbbing painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

_And the ante is upped! I've gotta say, it's harder righting a man's perspective on what he's experiencing when he's aroused. As a woman, it's not something I've ever went through myself and it's one of the few things I'll never get to experience personally. It takes a lifetime of being a man to know what's doing, same as with a woman. So here's my guess work into the opposite sex! Enjoy~_

Kurama, of course, was the first to pick up on the sexual atmosphere. "My, Kuwabara. You're awfully beat faced. You wouldn't by chance have developed a fever within the last five minutes?" Kurama said in a sugary voice full of implications Kuwabara wasn't going to own to publicly.

"Damnit, Kuwabara! Don't you get me sick again! You always pass me the worse bugs," Yusuke grumbled. He wasn't very good at reading into general moods; even when the sexual tension between Yukina and Kuwabara was so apparent it was basically sodomizing his face.

"_I'm not sick_," Kuwabara ground out through gritted teeth. He fidgeted in his seat, both from the pressure of Kurama knowing and the pleasure of Yukina getting him all hot and bothered.

"Are you sure? Yukina, would you be so kind as to check his temperature?" Kurama ventured.

"Of course," said Yukina with a sweet smile. She rose from her spot in a fluid movement.

Kuwabara glared at Kurama for suggesting Yukina get closer to him. Arousal ran rampant in his body with a table between them. He felt like Yukina's soft touch would make him bliss out in a big way; fine any other time, but Kuwabara really didn't wanna jizz himself in front of his friends. In fact, that was actual one of the most horrifying situations he could think of. The scenario was right next to awaking up with Elder Toguro kissing him. A lot of his Top worst had to do with some kinda sexual blunder.

"Great! Yusuke and I will just clean up the table while you're _tending_ to him," Kurama said mischievously. Kuwabara delivered a hard kick to Kurama's shin which coolly ignored.

"I'm not cleaning up shit," Yusuke said plainly. He leaned back in his chair, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. "'Sides, I'm not done with my tea."

Kurama's face darkened at Yusuke's reluctance to leave Yukina and Kuwabara to their own devices. He didn't go through the trouble of awkward conversion with the Ice Maiden to go without a show! To get the lazy Mazoku in gear, he casually knocked over Yusuke's full teacup with a swipe of his hand. Yusuke spluttered in indignation, gasping in disbelief at the brown liquid spreading over the table top.

"Oh, no," Kurama said unenthusiastically. "How clumsy of me. Guess you'll have to go into the kitchen to get the stuff to clean this mess."

The two demons glared at each other. Kurama tried to convey the message to scat, mainly because he thought Kuwabara could be driven into an even more embarrassing circumstance that he would get to view. Yusuke was steadily getting more and more pissed off at the look Kurama was throwing him. The fucker'd just knocked his tea down!

Tea raced to the edges of the table, forcing Yusuke to get up for a towel with a loudly muttered "Asshole," on a growl and Kuwabara to scoot back his chair into Yukina standing patiently behind him. Kurama followed quickly after Yusuke, balancing all the dishes on his arms. And then Kuwabara and Yukina were alone. Relatively, since he could still make out the bubbling, indistinct sounds of a whispered conversation floating from the kitchen.

Kuwabara tensed as he felt the ghost of Yukina's cool palm rest his shoulder. Her small, confidant hand slid around his chest, rubbing sensual circles on its path into his lap. Kuwabara hissed when her hand hit home, spreading his legs wide for her to have plenty of room to explore. Yukina giggled as she felt Kuwabara's cock twitch beneath her hand. He had to palm the armrests of his chair to keep from hiking up the skirting of her kimono and returning the favor when she cautiously squeezed him. Creaks of protest sounded from the wood in his grip.

Yukina nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. Kuwabara moaned, reaching back to tug encouragingly on aqua locks as she placed soft kisses and harsh nips up his throat to his jaw.

She paused at his ear. Warm pants of air filled his mind before trickling down to his groin.

"Oh. Oh my! You really are fevered," she said worriedly, pulling back quickly. Kuwabara whined in the back of his throat as she took her grip away from his achingly hard cock and felt up his forehead instead. Their beat of inactivity allowed Kuwabara to recognize that despite their impromptu sexual frenzy, Yukina wasn't worked up like he was. He could feel from his forehead that her skin was the same cool temperature hers always was, while he was burning with need.

"It's okay, it's fine! Just bothered is all," Kuwabara explained.

A look of comprehension and tease didn't cross her face like Kuwabara was expecting. Instead she had a look of concentration as he felt her spirit energy gently roving over his looking of injury. Finding none, Yukina retracted her arm.

"Am I the cause of your state?" she asked quietly.

Kuwabara was stunned, "Well, yeah. Course you are!"

Yukina's face took on an uncharacteristic hardness. Giving a curt nod she said, "Then I will leave you to cool down," and walked briskly from his sight and out the front door, quietly closing it behind her.

Confused covered Kuwabara's face, his eyebrows scrunched together and eyes squinted. "What the fuck?" he spoke to himself.

"We'll just be bringing in a plate of cookies," Kurama said more loudly than was strictly necessary, trying to give a warning of decency for the couple. Kurama walked back in with a plate of cookies artfully arranged, Yusuke trailing behind him with a morbid curiosity splashed on his face. At least Kurama had the tact to set his face in a mask of neutrality. Both pulled up short just inside the room having noticed Yukina's absence.

"That was a quickie," Yusuke said, grabbing up a handful of cookies and flopping back into his chair. He threw a dishcloth over the spill, letting the liquid soak into its fibers in favor of shoving a whole cookie into his mouth. "I know you're inexperienced, but damn."

"Yusuke," Kurama reprimanded sharply. Kurama rushed to his own seat, sat on the edge, and scooped up Kuwabara's limp palm. "What _happened_?"

"I don't know!" Kuwabara said in exasperation, "Things were getting pretty intense when she felt me and was all 'Oh, God you're hot. C'ya!' Then she just walks out telling me to chill out!"

Kuwabara snatched a cookie from Yusuke's grip, much to his protests, and angrily bit into it. Kurama leaned back, chuckling at Kuwabara's recap. Yusuke, picking up on Kurama's cue, started to mercilessly tease Kuwabara again.

"It was intense before we even left you two alone. Wha'chu do? Cum in your pants?"

"Shut the Hell up! You're just talkin' out your ass; you didn't even pick up on anything til Kurama told you in the kitchen, did you?" Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't know how I missed it. Your monster cock was practically jabbing me in the thigh!"

"Yusuke, _please_," Kurama warned again. He handed Yusuke another few cookies from the plate in his lap. "Now Kuwabara, you and Yukina seem to have very little insight on one another sexually. Remember, Yukina is an Ice Maiden and she experiences the same things you do, only differently."

"Yeah, turns out she's gotta dick," Yusuke jibbed around a mouthful of cookie crumbles. At Kuwabara's freaked out flinch, Kurama whopped Yusuke up side the face with the plate of cookies.

"_Hush_," Kurama chastised at Yusuke's pained moans from beneath the table.

"Yukina does _not_ deviate from the anatomical features of a woman even by human standard. It's just that while you are heated by excess flow of your warm blood, she is cooled by her own cold blood."

"So what, she's a lizard?" Kuwabara asked in confusion. "How'd she survive in the snow so long?"

Kurama smiled heartwarmingly. "I see you've been reading the selected texts I've given you. Cold blood in a demon refers to what temperature their blood is consistently set to. Yukina's is low, so she is cold blooded, Hiei's is excessively high, so he is-"

"Hot blood!" Yusuke yelled from his place under the table.

"Who could have seen that one," Kuwabara said sarcastically. Kurama laughed at his two friends' word bounce.

Shyly, Kuwabara asked, "So, I didn't fuck up?"

"No. You did not."

"Will you explain everything to Yukina? I really enjoyed what came from you guys' last chat," Kuwabara said hopefully.

A cringe shot through Kurama. He didn't want the young couple to rely on him to work out every problem they encounter. Hiccups were one of the best parts of relationships. They kept things from becoming monotonous and provided a lovely contrast to all the ups. "I think it would be best for you to approach her this time. You must learn to handle your own."

A sigh from Kuwabara, "I gue-"

"Fuck that shit!" Yusuke snapped. Popping back up into his chair, he threw the plate down in front of Kurama. "Me and Keiko don't talk about nothing and we're doing strong. You just let me work things out for ya. 'Member? I said I'd fix things better than Kurama and now's my chance."

"You're not gonna doing anything _extreme_ are you?" Kuwabara asked doubtfully.

"Me? Extreme? Naaaah."

Kurama spoke up in concern, "Kuwabara, you should jus-"

Yusuke shoved a hidden cookie into Kurama's open mouth. Wide eyed and gagging around the baked good, Kurama flailed about in distress.

"Hu-_ush_," Yusuke said mockingly.

"Maybe I should just talk with her myself. It's gotta be better than what you'd be capable of doing…" Kuwabara trailed off.

"No!" Yusuke shouted in a panic, leaping to his feet and dashing out the front door.

Coughing up the last of the cookie pieces, Kurama weakly said, "Why did you encourage him?! You know his ridiculous mystery plans have to be squashed before they grow to fruition."

"What's the worse he can do?" Kuwabara rhetorically asked, nerves weakening his words.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kuwabara and Yukina are still figuring each other out, but things are going good. Or so Kuwabara thought!_

Sometimes Kuwabara felt he could kill Yusuke. Or maim him at the very least. The sonaofbitch made life so hard with his disregard for most social ques. He still didn't understand he can't steal what he wanted or give up his own life so someone else's mother wouldn't breakdown in earth shattering sorrow. Kuwabara knew his friend. And he knew Yusuke largely did what he thought was amusing. He also knew he and Keiko were his buffers; they made sure he never crossed the line that was so apparent to everyone else but nonexistent for him.

For all the times Kuwabara's hands twitched with the need to strangle the life outta Yusuke, he couldn't help but bask in the pleasant outcome of one of Yusuke's more beneficial interferences.

The brutal heat of the summer was stolen away by the chilling breezes of autumn. Before Yukina come along, Kuwabara thought autumn was the most captivating season outta the four. Warms colors of red, orange, and yellow clashed with the dropping temperatures. The fall had a unique way of bringing life back into him when he was on the verge of deadening out to the world. Death was so prominent in that season, yet he was revived by the decay of the world around him.

Yukina made him see the gentle way of winter. Each snowflake was like a kiss from her frozen lips and it caused fire to bloom all over his exposed face and hands. She also showed Kuwabara the harshness of the cold. The weather was freezing and unforgiving sometimes; frost trying to bite off his fingers and toes.

Months had passed since the sex tea party, the change of season showing the passage of time. Kuwabara had spent the first few weeks on alert for any surprising changes in Yukina to indicate a talk with Yusuke. He wasn't disappointed, but he was sure as Hell surprised.

Kuwabara lounged on the couch, back nestled into the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch. Having sat in the same position for the last hour snuggled up and talking with Yukina, Kuwabara was pleasantly comfortable on the inside. On the outside he was struggling between the shivers and a cool comfort. The heat from his body was soaked into and reflected from the couch cushions which only marginally help keep him warmed from the chill seeping in from outside.

Trying to make Yukina as content as possible, Kuwabara'd turned off his heater and opened all the windows. The invited cool air had no qualms numbing the tip of his nose and fingers. Even through the thick sweater he wore cold chills would sweep over his body periodically. Only the look of pure relaxation and happiness on Yukina's face could stop Kuwabara from jumping up, slamming shut every window, and nailing the fuckers shut.

Kuwabara was distracted from his mindless wonderings by Yukina's reappearance from the kitchen. In her hands she held two cups of tea, one steaming and the other ice cold. Blood warmly rushed through his body as Yukina's approach sped up his heart.

"Here you are, Kazuma," Yukina said sweetly, handing him the hot tea and keeping the cold for herself. "Hopefully this will warm you up."

Yukina settled onto the couch in between Kuwabara's spread legs, reclining against his broad chest before taking a small sip of her drink. Already Kuwabara felt heat warming him and he hadn't even tried his tea yet.

"I know you _must_ be frozen. And I know humans don't take well to a frozen state like the Ice Maiden do, so please drink your tea. I mixed it specially to promote higher body temperatures," reprimanded Yukina softly.

Kuwabara grinned devilishly down at his woman. Pride swelled in his chest for her thoughtfulness and her ability to constantly help others. At his lack of response, Yukina craned her head back against his solid pecs. She looked curiously up into Kuwabara's strong, rugged face while he looked lovingly into her own soft, sweet face.

Leaning down, Kuwabara placed a light ghost of a kiss atop the tip of her nose. Her face fell into a crinkle, nose scrunched up and eyes squinted as Kuwabara obliged her request and gulped down a mouthful for scalding hot tea. Immediately his mouth and throat shouted out in searing pain. He nearly choked on what he had left in his mouth and if it weren't for Yukina's presence nestled against him he would have spewed the beverage all over the living room floor. As it was, he managed to force the torturous shit down his esophagus. Even the jarring coughing fit trying to worm its way into a full blown episode was held at bay. Anything to avoid jostling Yukina when she was so relaxed against him.

Careful not to overdo it, Kuwabara took several more smaller sips to clear his clogged up throat. Before long his cup was completely drained, only the dredges of the leaves remained. As per usual, Yukina was right. Kuwabara could already feel warmth creeping slowly from the pit of his stomach to his extremities much the same way passion would. The difference being passion didn't leave behind a sense of comfort so great that sleep tugged at his mind.

One minute he was fully aware for Yukina's small form nestled against him and the biting cold, the next his head was lolling on a swivel as warmth cocooned him from all other sensation. In a blink of an eye he went from staring drowsily at the various figures he could make out in the textured ceiling to Yukina's mischievous blood-red eyes and trailing aqua hair looming over him.

"Oh, good! It's finally taking affect," Yukina said chirpily.

Kuwabara blinked. Her words floated around his head emptily for a while, not really connecting other than just being present. Confusion scrunched up his rugged face when her meaning finally hit home.

"Wha'a fuck 'oo pah in ma tea," Kuwabara slurred. His mouth felt dry as a desert and he could barely form the few words he was sweating furiously to think up. Now darkness was slinking into the corner of vision, clouding up and distorting Yukina's brilliantly smiling face coming close to his.

"Just something to warm you up," she whispered in his ear seductively.

At that moment, Kuwabara was painfully aware that Yukina was _demon_. A demon who could easily crush a defenseless human like she's made him. Adrenaline shot through him at the mere idea that his sweet, innocent, incredibly _deceptive_ Yukina could dare to harm him, but darkness still stole over him and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_I…I never thought I'd get to this point! The elusive lemon is here! After putting it off for weeks and walking away in frustration, it's manifested itself into This! This! Kuwabara and Yukina are harder to right sex for than I imagined. Enjoy the raunchy scene~_

Kuwabara woke on the thought of _Holy Shit!_ ringing through his head. Instead of the gradual process of waking up, Kuwabara was instantly aware of what was doing. He remembered vibrantly the moments leading up to his pass out, even though at the time processing the events was hard for him. For a brief moment he suffered disorientation from having faded in one room and jolted awake in another, but the familiar shadows of his bedroom calmed him.

His mind was reeling with the fact that _Yukina_ had drugged him then dragged his heavy ass all the way across the house to his bed. And proceeded to bind him spread eagle to the posts, Kuwabara noted as he strained against the steel-linked chains. Other than bruising his wrists, ankles, and ego, nothing came of the experiment.

On another try, panic swelled in his throat on a suppressed scream at finding his access to his spirit energy cut off. Hyperventilation was making him dizzy at this point, but it was either silently panic or start screaming his head off. His energies were there, he could still sense that, but they didn't move to his call; didn't break his binds so he could hunt down Yukina and demand an explanation.

Vulnerability washed over him, chilling his nude form. Not since he was a child cowering in the corner during one of his father's drunken fits had Kuwabara felt to utterly _defenseless_. He was at the complete mercy of whoever walked through his closed bedroom door.

The probability of that person being Yukina was high, but so was Yusuke's, having the annoying habit of showing up in the most inconvenient of moments. Right now Kuwabara didn't want to have anything to do with Yusuke and he certainly didn't want to give the man any chance to ridicule him when he had no ways to escape. But what really made Kuwabara trembling in dread was the far off chance that some unknown enemy would manifest while he was incapacitated. He needed his spirit energy to fight. And to protect, especially with his woman nearby.

Kuwabara sighed shakily, slamming his head back on the pillows propped behind him. Just when he'd thought he and Yukina had come to an understanding in their relationship, she does something so random and out of character….and very Yusuke-ish.

Son of a Bitch.

The demon fucker must have been the one to put this idea into Yukina's head! Kuwabara growled, going back to tugging uselessly at his restraints. His hands ached to wrap around Yusuke's little bird neck and snap it off. He knew he shouldn't have given that fucked up punk free reign to talk to Yukina about sex stuff. How hard would it have been to say 'Hey, S'up. Here's doing with your man,' but no; Yusuke had apparently felt the need to warp her head into the more specialized parts of human sex.

A noise from the doorway interrupted Kuwabara's plot to smash in Yusuke's face. More a shifting of the air than any actual sound, his head automatically jerked in that direction, trying to seek out the answers to his predicament. For a moment, Kuwabara's brain just stopped. Didn't go on autopilot, but fully shut off. Only his vision remained, fueling the imagine of Yukina, without a stitch of clothing on and just about damn near glowing in the soft blue rays of the moonlight. The sight was funneled from his eyes straight to his groin, the man in him growling his approval at seeing his woman so splendidly and without interference.

"_Kazuma_."

Yukina said his name with such raw want and need, reflecting the feelings rapidly boiling in him. If he'd struggled moments earlier in panic, he now thrashed against the chains that bound him in a bid to grab his woman and show her he could be just as much of her man even without his powers. Curly aqua hair nestled neatly between her legs drove Kuwabara insane with the primal _need_ to shove her legs aside so he could lap at what he knew was hidden there. The steel groaned in protest, matching Kuwabara's own groan to be pleasuring his woman. His hands twitched with the desire to hold her under his body, pounding into her slickened cunt.

With each measured step Yukina took toward him, Kuwabara's eyes drilled into her own, both swept away by the sexual vibe that thrummed in the air. He felt like an animal with the way he was eyeing her up. Her equally returned looks told him she was feeling just as he was.

"I know little of humans," Yukina said softly, sensually crawling to Kuwabara's side on the bed. "But I think I know you."

Graceful as can be, she swung a leg across Kuwabara's waist. Her wet sex rubbed teasingly against his achingly hard cock. Without thought, he thrust his hips up, trying to get into her and have her screaming. Yukina skillfully rolled her hips away from his to draw out his want. She leaned into his chest, small, icy hands coming to rest on his tense, broad shoulders as she brought her mouth to his ear. With one of her sharp canines, she nipped at his earlobe, licking the droplet of blood that beaded to the surface. Kuwabara jumped, groaning in want as she continued to suckle his sensitive ear.

"_Let me give you what you want_," she whispered into his ear. Kuwabara could only nod dumbly. He was desperate to have her any way he could and despite his best efforts the links of steel weren't snapping on muscle strength alone.

"Good," Yukina purred. She flicked her tongue across Kuwabara's ear on last time before tailing kisses down his jaw until she had their lips locked in a frenzied, searing kiss. The give and pull of the heated kiss was a bit clumsy. Though they'd been together for years and known each other long, they were still getting used to one another. Their physical relationship was still in its infancy, but their enthusiasm to please the other drove them forward at a lightning speed. Soon they flowed together; shifting subtly to their every move, working together to create their intimacy.

For all the pressure and roughness Kuwabara pushed at her, Yukina threw it back at him twice as hard. He loved the feel of power coming from his woman. Fighting may not be her forte, but she was filled with strength. Breaking from their make out session first, Kuwabara felt no hit to his pride to see Yukina much less short of breath than he was.

Kuwabara shivered at the calculating look Yukina gave him. The look reminded him that she could do anything she wanted to him. With a sly grin that eerily reminded him of Kurama (something that probably should have dampened his arousal, but didn't), Yukina slide her body down his, trailing light kisses cold as ice.

She paused at the juncture inner thigh and hip to look up at him and he could see equal amounts of lust and love swimming in her blood eyes. Little ice kisses sprinkled so teasingly close to his cock. Yukina's long hair shifted around her with every small move she made, the locks sending shockwaves of sensory overload with each minuscule brush against his hard length.

He growled in frustration as she kissed her way back up to his hipbone, settling to nip at the sensitive area there instead of directing her attentions to his more _prominent_ area between his legs like he really wanted her. It was torture, having her avoid him like that. His cock was painfully hard and he needed her to do something, _anything_ to relieve that primal ache.

"Yukina, _please_," Kuwabara mewled, quaking with desperation. No sooner than he begged, Yukina swiftly grasped the base of his cock in her hand, fingers not even touching. Graciously, she ended her teasing torment and enveloped the tip of Kuwabara's length with her mouth. Kuwabara arched back, moaning in pleasure with each swipe of her tongue, light graze of sharp canine, and gently sucking as she took all she could of him in.

Kuwabara knew Yukina didn't particularly care for going down on him and in all actuality, her skills in the service were poor, but the effort alone had him trying to hold himself back from cumming too soon. He was touched she would go outside her comfort zone to please him in a way that he obviously enjoyed. What Yukina lacked in technique, she made up for in the sensations she brought about in the act. Ice battled with fire with every swift bob of her head. Used to having to keep quiet because of his sister's almost constant presence, Kuwabara couldn't help but habitually biting at his lips and swallowing back everything but the smallest noises of approval.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lemon! Took forever, but dear God did I need the break to actually have a break. Too bad that ends in a few days. :/_

_Enjoy!_

More than the conflicting stimulation Yukina was giving him with each bob of the head; Kuwabara was consumed with an overpowering lust from the wet sounds of the Ice Maiden touching herself. He couldn't see the action no matter how he craned his neck and he knew his neck must have been all straining muscle from Yukina's hum of delight shooting pleasure down his cock and into his brain. Desire clouded his already dizzy mind; he watched time after time as a shiver would pass over Yukina and she would arch cravingly into her own hand.

Being a man, Kuwabara prided himself on the rule of 'Lady's first' when it came to sex. Rescuing women in need was a trait Kuwabara relished in; usually in the sense of fighting, but sex was even more powerful than the thrill of a hero. Small spasms stole through his thighs, a sure sign that he was coming close to that ultimate plateau. Tied down and with nothing else at his disposal, Kuwabara resorted to exploiting one of Yukina's sexual buttons: dirty talk.

Kuwabara found out quickly that words drove Yukina crazy in a way physical touches could only partially do. Being raised to respect women and their independence, Kuwabara had difficulty mustering up the ability to put her down the way she liked to be degraded. Dirty talk was a last resort Kuwabara pulled out on the occasions that despite his best efforts, he couldn't help Yukina reach her orgasm. Realistically speaking, sex for a woman was more than just having a cock pumped in and out a few times. For women, sex was a state of mentality more so than physically. Or so says Shizuru.

"I love it when you finger your pussy," Kuwabara said in a strong, aggressive bite that hide the mass amount of insecurity flooding through him at the words. To keep the illusion that he was a tough ass male egging his woman on, Kuwabara made sure to back up the words on a groan. The sound dragged from his tossed back head was real enough, the main reason was so he could keep the blush blossoming on his cheeks turned from Yukina's line of vision.

Vulgarity was something Kuwabara was comfortable only saying in his head, but for Yukina he would do anything. Just like she was stepping out of her comfort zone for him, Kuwabara could return the favor. Kuwabara let loose another gruff groan at excited hitch in Yukina's breathing. She faltered for a moment in the attention she was giving to him. Instead, Kuwabara could feel her other hand snaking down to join her other before she resumed lavishing his cock with her mouth. Kuwabara moaned at the combination of the image in his head and the pleasure Yukina was giving him. He didn't know if Yukina had been teasing her cunt the entire time or her clit. Either or, she was doing both now and Kuwabara had the scene of a few nights ago playing on repeat in his head.

Same place, different time, Yukina was propped up on a pile of pillows. Kuwabara had sat back and watched as she boldly let her legs fall to the side, exposing all of herself in a moment unobscured by the self-consciousness he assumed all woman had in respect the their southern regions. It was one of the few qualities he thought men and women shared. Except Yusuke, but he was just fucked up in the head.

Kuwabara shook his head to knock his thoughts back on tract. He concentrated on the moans spilling from Yukina's parted lips. Each carefully chosen word he spoke on a commanding growl had the noises falling faster. With anticipation, Kuwabara watched as everything about Yukina warped into urgency. All her inhibitions melted away as she threw her head back as her climax crashed over her, a wet popping sound ringing out when she jerked her mouth from his cock. Kuwabara groaned at the sight of her shuttering. The feel of her dripping juices on the part of his leg she was crouched over had his heart pounding and his cock throbbing, ready to join Yukina in her bliss with just the slightest bit of stimulation.

Kuwabara let out a hoarse cry as Yukina bent back down in the midst of her throes of ecstasy and swallowed him whole. Rope bit into his wrists as his entire body bowed off the bed, straining to be closer to Yukina. His vision erupted into a field of multicolor bursts flickering in and out before dimming nearly to black. The breathe in his lungs frozen as pleasure ran rampant through his system, all the restraints he felt in normal life bleeped out of existent sans the physical binds tying him to the bed.

Collapsing back against the pillows propped behind him, Kuwabara was totally relaxed. For a moment he relished in the bliss of post orgasm, letting the sensation of floating on a high wash over him. All too soon, Kuwabara was pulled back to semi-reality at the feel of Yukina slinking up his body. He wearily cracked an eye open to see Yukina, taking in her disheveled appearance only he had the privilege to see. Kuwabara couldn't help the wide grin the stole across his face or the rumbling chuckle bubbling up at the identical look of pure happiness on Yukina's face.

Kuwabara's laughter stopped at the mischievous look that took over Yukina. She crinkled her nose up before swooping down and capturing his lips with a fierce kiss. Without a thought, Kuwabara met her full force, opening his mouth to suck on her bottom lip the way he knew she loved it. He nearly choked on his own cum Yukina passed to him through their lip lock. He jerked his head back sputtering even though he'd already swallowed everything she'd given him.

Yukina's laughter melted away any horror or shock he felt about the experience, instead his own laughter built back up.

"Snowball from an Ice Maiden," he wheezed out, tears of laughter spilling into his ears. A painful stitch was forming in his side.

"Appropriate, isn't is?" Yukina exclaimed through her laughing fit, her tears transforming into gems as the fell from her cheeks onto Kuwabara's collarbone before becoming lost in the tangled sheets.

It was a long while before the sporadic giggles died down and Yukina was curled up into Kuwabara's chest. The two lay in a comfortable silence, both catching their breathe as they just enjoyed each other's company. Kuwabara burrowed his face into Yukina's teal hair, taking in her scent. Her normal smell was combined with the prominent smell of sex. The erotic aroma and the feel of Yukina against him, naked and still so thoroughly soaked, had his manhood rising to attention again. A burst of testosterone powered male need shot through him and he was consumed with the need to drive his woman back into a crazed passion until she cried out his name.


End file.
